


-day 12-

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [12]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, made up coffees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian brings Maps coffee, during finals
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 5





	-day 12-

Damian walked into Vigilante Brews; it was Map’s favorite coffee in Gotham. The seventeen year old was planning on surprising his girlfriend with their coffee while she studied for her finals. Ordering the Red Bird and DiscoWing Frappuccino. Retrieving the finished drinks, The Boy Wonder climbed back into his car and drove to the Library. Heading into the building, he found Maps reading through her notes thoroughly. Taking the seat next to her, Damian set Map’s Frappuccino beside her.

Maps looked up and over to her boyfriend, his nose scrunched up in concentration as he read the contents of her note book. “Thank you for the fuel, you don't know how much this means to me.” a tired smile played across the young woman’s face as she leaned in resting her head against Damian’s shoulder. Mia glanced at him, “Thank you, for caring.” the dark haired man hummed softly in acknowledgment. “Do you need anything? Before I get out of your hair.” 

“not that I can think of. Oh-one thing before you go!” Tugging Damian back towards her, “have a nice rest of your day; you’re amazing.” her boyfriend blinked at her, turning away with a ‘you too’. Maps watched him fall back, people would set back, freeze and stare at The Ice Prince of Gotham. With a smile on her face Maps turned back to her work. 


End file.
